


Scream

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Abuse, Gen, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which a scream is finally heard
Relationships: Chris Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Noise Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 13
Kudos: 472





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just realized that I should probably tag Age difference and then explain that while Peter and Stiles are soulmates Peter has morals and they remain platonic until Stiles initiates something, because for most of these fics Peter is still recovering from the fire and isn't really in a position to consent to sex either so they wait until Stiles is overage even though they are married.
> 
> Sorry that it took me almost ten fics before making a note of the consent issues.
> 
> Although the whole soulmate thing is a consent issue in and of itself.

He's locked up again, he's long since learned that crying uses his oxygen up faster, makes him pass out sooner. 

Sometimes he can't help panicking, can't help the screams that no one hears, or everyone ignores. He wonders which one is the worse of the two, wonders if being ignored hurts more than no one hearing, wonders if no one caring hurts his heart more than than the bruises and scars that marr his skin.

Tonight is looking to be one of those panicking nights and Isaac screams and screams until he's almost sure he's going to pass out.

And then he's wincing, cowering as the locks click open, as the door lifts open, he expects his father to reach in and throw him across the room like he always does when he tires of Isaac's screaming or, perhaps, when he worries that Isaac has finally died.

But his father hand is not the one that reaches inside, no the hand is much too small to be his father's, in fact, the hand looks to be about the size of Isaac's.

Isaac looks into the bright light and sees an angel, his angel, tbe one that has always had an extra sandwich to spare at lunch, messily made by small hands, but still extra, the boy who might not have invited him to play games with him but had punched the ones that had teased Isaac about his unkept appearance and had helped him with his homework when he hadn't had tine to finish it the night before because he'd been locked up.

Isaac had never once thought to ask the boy's name, always calling him angel in his head and maybe once or twice he had dreamed that the other boy was his, his soulmate and maybe that he would one day rescue him, his very own Prince Charming but everyone knew that the boy had saved the Hales, that the boy's soulmate was Peter Hale and Isaac had been angry and jealous that Peter Hale had stolen his Prince but here his angel was, rescuing him anyway.

Isaac sobbed as he let his angel pull him from the freezer, let him tuck Isaac in his arms and force the trembling boy's face into his neck as he carried him carefully up the stairs, down the hall and passed the silent kitchen.

There were sirens in the distance and the boy ignored them as he paused, sitting on the front lawn, Isaac looked up from the boy's neck, trying to stop the overflow of tears as he looked around.

There were no adults around but a car cane careening around the corner and Isaac flinched as it screeched to a halt and a blond man climbed out.

"What is going on, Stiles?" The man yelled as he fell next to them, searching them over for injuries, first Stiles and then Isaac, frowning at the ones he found.

Stiles stared at the man, "I had to save him, he's mine."

The man stared at Stiles as he pulled Isaac closer while the smaller boy began to sob again.

"Where did you find him?" The man asked.

And Stiles' hands pressed down hard over Isaac's ears as he answered, probably in detail about where and how he had found Isaac and when the police arrived the man headed them off, leaving Stiles to comfort Isaac before they were bundled into the strange man's car and taken away from the only home that Isaac had ever known.

He expected to end up at the Hale House but they didn't, the man stopped at a beautiful two story house and then picked Isaac up carefully, Stiles following after for a moment before running ahead to open the door for them.

A few moments later a nurse entered, Isaac vaguely recalled her from a fieldtrip or two from before his mother died.

She looked him over gently, documenting each of his injuries and scars, face doing an odd little twist, anger filling her eyes and making Isaac flinch before she was able to let it bleed from her features, comforting the scared boy sweetly.

Afterwards Stiles took him upstairs to wash the blood away, dressing him up in a set of Little Mermaid pajamas that were a soft teal, Isaac fell in love with them instantly but forced himself to protest because they were girl clothes and he was a boy.

Stiles stared at him and said gently, "As long as a boy is wearing them they are boy clothes."

And Isaac felt tears falling down his cheeks again as Stiles took his hand and led him back to the living room where a little girl was climbing up onto the couch.

She turned to them after she was up and smiled, "Are you my newest little brother?" She asked.

Isaac frowned but Stiles grinned back, "Yes, he is, but we have to be gentle with him, Alli-arrow, like he's like Derek."

Isaac didn't know what that meant but Alli-arrow nodded seriously, "Do you want to watch Ariel with us?"

Isaac didn't know what she meant but his angel turned to smile encouragingly so he nodded and let Stiles help him up onto to couch.

Alli-arrow grabbed the remote and switched the movie on and Isaac was fascinated by the colors and the music that began, but before the king of the fish people had even discovered his youngest daughter was missing the boy was asleep , the other two following soon after before Ariel traded her voice for legs.

Chris entered when the credits began and sighed before tucking his three children beneath a blanket, it seemed he had yet one more child to look after, not that Chris minded, the poor boy deserved to be taken care of.

Chris hummed a soft tune from the movie that had been playing to settle his newest son when he whimpered, singing softly when the hum failed to sooth and watched the boy settle. He stood up to gather bedding for himself and made up a bed in front of the couch, put the movie on replay so it would just start again when it was over and settled himself down to sleep himself, he knew, of course, that in the morning he'd have two children tucked into his sides and likely a third and that would be just fine.

He wasn't letting anyone take Isaac away from his, not that Stiles would allow it but Chris had a bit more clout in the adult world and he wouldn't let the boy go, couldn't really, not when Stiles had claimed the boy.

Chris smiled slightly, he could handle one more child.

\---

A/n: would you believe that i almost forgot that Allison was Cora's mate and made Isaac say he words? But nope, didn't forget, yay me.

Anyway, read a comment and then had a sudden need to rescue Isaac. And the last few paragraphs being Chris' pov was because i couldn't just leave it open like that.

Chris is probably going to end up with all of the kids because Stiles has all these kids he collected that are practically orphans and Chris can' say no to Stiles when he claims them. 

And of course Stiles has sleepovers with his sister and pseudo-father, mostly on the full moon nights because he is still too young to keep up with the wolves, and if they all end up at the Argent's by morning, well, the Argents are pack and Cora whines when she's told she can' have Allison, a couple times she snuck out to find her and Chris has had to call Talia to tell her where her daughter ended up, much to Stiles' amusement.


End file.
